She is my beautiful lady
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Solo la necesitaba a ella, a nadie más.


DGM no me pertenece.

**She is my beautiful lady**

Allen había logrado escapar del calabozo en donde había sido atacado por apócrifos gracias a Link. Timcanpy se lo comió prácticamente para protegerlo y por suerte Tyki logró atrapar al golem gigante.

—¿Estás bien, chico? —le preguntó Tyki, dejando a Tim en el suelo.

Allen salió de la boca de su compañero, arrastrándose por el suelo.

—¡Road! —dijo ignorando la pregunta de Tyki, se apresuró a sacar a la Noah inconsciente que lo había protegido. La chica estaba llena de saliva y no respondía.

—No escaparás—escuchó Allen decir al apócrifos.

—Debemos irnos de aquí, chico—le dijo Tyki, quien cargó a Tim para llevárselo consigo. Allen dio una última mirada a la Orden y siguió a Tyki, llevando a Road en sus brazos, sin saber que en esos momentos iniciaba una conmoción en la Orden por su huida, en la cual se le revocaron sus derechos como exorcista y fue considerado un Noah.

Llegaron a un claro de un bosque para pensar en lo que debían de hacer.

—¿Por qué Road no despierta? —se preguntaba Tyki.

—Creí que habías dicho que la inocencia no la dañaba—se quejó Allen.

—El apócrifo es diferente a la inocencia que los exorcistas tienen. Pero así no podremos usar su puerta.

—Ella está así por mí. Me protegió. ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¡No tenía por qué!

Tyki se agachó frente a Allen con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—A Road le gustas.

Allen quedó sorprendido con esa información y miró a la Noah en sus brazos.

—¿Acaso no es obvio?

—Ella me lo ha dicho antes, pero no pensé que fuera cierto.

—No es que a mí me haya dicho algo al respecto, pero ella no muestra interés por nadie y tú eres la excepción.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo? Cosas de mujeres supongo y la verdad no me interesa saberlo, pero en verdad eres despistado para no haberte dado cuenta, sobre todo después del beso que te dio.

Allen se sonrojó al recordar aquel beso.

—Oh, te sonrojaste. Tampoco imaginé que sus sentimientos fueran mutuos.

—¡No es eso! Es que…es complicado…Road y yo hemos tenido roces tanto buenos como malos y ella es una Noah y yo un exorcista…

—¿Seguro? ¿Crees que aún puedes seguir siendo un exorcista? Tú también eres un Noah, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Eso… ¡yo no lo elegí!

—Nadie lo eligió, pero si escuchas la historia completa entenderás muchas cosas. El Conde fue quien nos mandó a buscarte, bueno, en realidad solo a mí, Road vino porque quiso. El Conde quiere hablar contigo, escúchalo y después decide tu camino. Pero primero, necesitamos la puerta de Road…

—¿No hay forma de despertarla?

—No tengo ni idea.

Tyki pensaba en lo que debían de hacer, pero no se esperaba ver lo que Allen hizo. Allen acercó a Road aún entre sus brazos y le depositó un pequeño beso en los labios. Hasta que los dejó, se percató de lo que hizo. Miró a Tyki asustado.

—¿Me viste?

—Oh sí, vaya que te vi. Insisto, qué bueno que no trajimos a Sheryl. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No lo sé, solo creí que así podría despertar—explicó sonrojado.

—¿El poder del amor o algo así?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no!

—Calla y mira.

Road comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

—No me puedo creer que funcionó. Qué curioso.

Allen no escuchaba al Noah del placer, solo podía ver a Road que a su vez solo lo miraba a él.

—Allen, estás bien—le dijo, tocando su rostro.

—Sí, gracias a ti.

—¿Gracias a ella? ¿Solo gracias a Road? —se quejaba Tyki en vano.

—¿Tú estás bien, Road?

—Sí, estoy bien, pero ¿cómo me despertaste?

—Yo no hice nada—respondió nervioso.

Tyki tuvo que hacer caer una gran roca para que el par le prestara atención.

—¿Pueden seguir con sus cursilerías después? Tenemos que irnos.

Road frunció el ceño por la interrupción, pero sabía que Tyki tenía razón, así que hizo aparecer su puerta, en la que tanto ella como Tyki entraron enseguida.

—¿Allen? —llamó la Noah al chico al ver que no se movía.

—Yo no sé qué hacer.

—Ya te lo dije chico, ven, escucha la historia y luego elijes, además si no vienes le voy a decir a Road que tú la…

—¡No! —gritó Allen, entrando a la puerta y cubriéndole la boca.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —les preguntó Road.

—¡Nada!

—Vámonos Road—exclamó Tyki.

—¡Oye! ¡Fue una trampa!

.

Tres años después, Allen estaba desesperado.

—¡Maestro, suélteme!

—¡Estúpido alumno, ven conmigo!

—Ya le dije que no quiero.

—Si tú vas, vamos a tener más mujeres.

—¡No me importa! ¡Vaya solo!

—Además, ¡ganarás dinero!

—¡No me utilice!

Allen y su maestro Cross Marian forcejeaban en la zona comercial de la ciudad. Allen simplemente estaba esperando cuando su maestro salió de la nada, obligándolo a ir a un cabaret para conseguir mujeres.

—¡Allen! —se escuchó una dulce voz de repente y de un momento a otro, Allen yacía en el suelo con Road Kamelot sobre de él, abrazándolo.

—¡Auch! Road, ¿habrá un día en que me saludes de manera normal?

—Nop—respondió honestamente.

—Tal y como me esperaba.

Cross Marian sorprendido por lo ocurrido, se agachó junto a ellos.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? Road Kamelot, la Noah de los sueños. Estúpido alumno, ¿es por ella por lo que rechazaste mi oferta de ir al cabaret?

—¡¿Cabaret?! Allen, ¿ibas a ir a un cabaret para buscar mujeres cuando me tienes a mí?

—Road, espera—se defendió nervioso—, ¿no escuchaste? Mi maestro dijo que rechacé su oferta.

Road lo miró un par de segundos antes de que su mirada se relajara.

—De acuerdo, confío en ti.

—¿Y eso qué importa? —dijo Cross—aunque ya tengas a una mujer, siempre puedes jugar con otras.

Road se enojó ahora con el general, mirándolo furiosa. Allen la sostuvo de los hombros para evitar alguna locura de su parte.

—Maestro—explicó el chico—no me importa, no me interesa, no lo necesito y no deseo tener otras mujeres.

—¿Te conformas con una?

Road miró con interés a Allen, pero él evitaba mirarla. Nunca había querido hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos por ella.

—Sí—le contestó con total seguridad.

—Y supongo que esa mujer es Road.

Allen no le contestó, solo bajó la mirada avergonzado.

—Déjame ver si entendí. Solo necesitas a una mujer, a Road en específico y por ello no necesitas a ninguna otra mujer para jugar, pero ¿por qué?

—Porque—armándose de valor, lo confesó todo—porque ella es a la única a la que necesito y deseo.

—¿Tanto la amas?

El chico asintió.

—Que molesto, pero ya no insistiré, quédate con tu mujer y ya.

Cross Marian se fue, dejándolos solos.

—¿Allen, todo eso es cierto? —le preguntó sonriendo.

—Hemos vivido tantas cosas, tanto buenas como malas, pero es curioso que tú siempre hayas estado a mi lado apoyándome y dejándome ser yo, y pues una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora creo que…te amo…—confesó totalmente ruborizado.

Allen ya se esperaba una reacción curiosa de Road, pero aun así quedó sorprendido cuando ella le dio un pequeño beso. Lo veía con tal dulzura que se cubrió el rostro apenado. Ni siquiera era la primera ni la segunda vez que lo hacía, pero siempre reaccionaba igual.

Un rato después, caminaban tomados de la mano mientras platicaban.

—Yo ya sabía que me besaste para hacerme despertar hace tres años.

Allen detuvo su andar al escucharla.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?

—Tyki me lo contó todo cuando te quedaste dormido esa misma noche.

—¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Le dije que no te lo dijera!

—Entonces, ¿puedo suponer que yo ya te gustaba desde ese entonces? Tyki dice que sí.

Allen no se encontraba seguro de ello en su momento, pero ahora que ya había pasado tanto tiempo, ya lo veía de esa manera.

—No lo niegues, Allen.

La chica se puso de puntitas para darle otro beso. Allen deseoso la abrazó para unirse más en ese beso.

—Te amo Allen—suspiró contra su boca.

—Y yo a ti, Road.

Definitivamente Road era diferente, pero era a la única a la que necesitaba.


End file.
